All Time Low STD Take Two
by PandaKatie
Summary: April toured with All Time Low while they filmed their second live DVD. This is her story, summarysuckishjustreadit. Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson & Zack Merrick all appear. The Maine & We Are The In Crowd are also in here guuys. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue;**

_'So, why did you have to go? Is there something I could say to make you turn around? 'Cause nights like these I_ wish _I'd said don't go. '_**Mayday Parade – Champagnes For Celebrating (I'll Have A Martini)**

The rain was getting heavy and thick, almost obscuring my view when I finally found where I was wandering too. I leaned against the railing, looking over at the churning ocean, a black mass that seemed to be sucking the entire bright colour out of the surrounding world, leaving everything a dull greyish tinge.

I pulled my hood over my face, protecting my raw skin from the howling wind that made my hair slick with water, so it stuck to my face like glue.

"Only one look, only one look and I'm gone" I promised myself, as my body became frozen and started to scream profanities at me.

Almost as if someone had heard my soul screaming out, I saw a hooded figure walk up to the railing about three feet away from me, and lean out just like I was, something clenched in their hands.

Because I was so close, I could see hair sticking out of a beanie, which was tucked into their hood. Their hair was a light brown, a few shades darker due to the rain. I know this person, I know this man, to be more precise.

We hadn't been this close since…

I refused to let myself finish that thought, think about the main reason I had wandered aimlessly here without real thought.

Despite my inner tumour, and obvious posture and breathing change, he remained impassive, looking out at the sea, glaring more likely, as if the ocean would part and reveal whatever he wanted. I was safe to stare; he didn't pay attention to anyone near him, as his entire focus was on whatever he was dangling over the edge, so close to dropping it in the water so it was gone forever.

"You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say, if I had you" He started to sing softly, it built with emotion, so the last few lines were barely audible, "And, I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose…"

I watched, unable to breathe as he dropped the shiny object from his hand into the ocean. Before it impacted with the dark waves, I saw that it was a CD with a name scrawled on it in black ink.

"I lost you, even though I left you, to protect you, from afar" I heard him choke out, I knew the wetness building round his eyes and dropping from his nose didn't have anything to do with the weather.

He walked away, leaving behind whatever he came for, I felt the tears building up in my eyes, and that strange feeling I got in the tip of my nose whenever a particularly huge, headache-giving cry came on.

Did he even know I was here?

Did he even… care?

Without thinking, I turned and ran.

Ran and ran away, past people who were staring at me, the girl with wet hair and running makeup, running away from what looked like could only be the devil from the fear and loss on her face. I closed my eyes tight.

When I finally opened my eyes, I had somehow gotten myself home through the mass of an emotionally charged blur. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the front door, my arms wrapped around my knees, as if I was trying to hold myself together.

Suddenly, a small envelop fell from the letterbox straight into my lap, my name scrawled haphazardly in black sharpie across it.

_'Dear April, you should watch this, love those crazy guys from tour'_

No signature, even though I had a slight idea who it could be from, and my interest and fear spiked, I slid my nail across the flap, and opened the envelop, a CD slid out, once again, my name scrawled on in the same pen and handwriting.

I sighed, pulling myself to my feet. I felt slightly off balance as I stumbled into my front room, sinking to my knees again as I placed the disk in my DVD player.

I pressed play, and watched myself and a collection of other people in bands and crew say

_"Welcome to **All Time Low's STD; Take Two**"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I do not own any band, song, or any person I mention throughout this fanfiction unless they are my own creation, then you are not allowed to use them without my permission.**

_Anyway, new fanfic, I know I haven't finished any of them. Man, I'm so bad. Sorry. I swear I will. I promise, and reviews actually help me with ideas BTW. So don't just read and think bla bla bla I could help by reviewing AND NOT DOING IT. Actually review and I'll update more, if people don't review something much, I won't touch it while I sort out the more popular ones. ANYWAY, RANT OVER._

_Enjoy, Katie~ :heart:_


	2. Chapter 2

_'I'm on a trip, I can't get off, can't over, I want it all, I want it all inside of you' _**The Maine – Inside Of You**.

* * *

><p><strong>April POV;<strong>

Truth be told, I almost stopped watching it. I held up my remote, aimed at the TV and I almost pressed the stop button. Then… He stopped me.

Alex's face came on screen, he was sitting in the longue in their tour bus, he half smiled at the camera and said "Yeah, hey! You crazy rascals, well, this is our second STD, I caught it from Jack's mom" He paused to wink heavily at the screen "And, well, we basically haven't grown up a lot, all we have now is a 'lil lassie called April who beats us if we don't behave, not that I don't enjoy it" He chuckled.

Then the screen changed to me lying across a sofa, I was wearing normal black skinnies and a dark purple hoodie, and my red beanie on hiding the mess of my brown hair.

"Hey… Hey April" Jack's teasing tone sounded from behind the camera; his obvious skills were lost on the shaky camera sight.

"Whaaaaat?" I asked, dragging the word out,

"Let's make babies"

"No"

"Alex will finger bang you behind the bus?"

"No"

"I will eat a carrot"

I burst out laughing,

"Whaaaaat?" Jack asked, imitating my earlier tone

"WE CAN LIVE LIKE JACK AND THE CARROT IF WE WANT" I started to sing, jumping up and dancing around the floor.

"You are a weird child"

"_So… She isn't THAT mature… just a little better than us" _Alex's voice said narrating the scene, full of a warmth and humour.

"Jack, Jack Attack, Barakitty, Jack Hammer" I said, hopping up and down

"Yeeeah?"

"Basciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly, in the Carrot Fic, you all have sex, and then you die because either Alex or Rian left a carrot up your anus, then Zack gets hungry, and they make burritos, but they don't have any chicken, so they use you, then Alex gets all depressy because you're his bitch, and then he shoves his girly pansy straighteners down his throat and then Zack and Rian eat Alex, then they go join Big Time Rush" I giggled,

I grabbed the camera and turned it on Jack, whose face was a picture. Moments later both Alex and Rian walked into the longue and sat down,

"Jack, what happened to your face, man?" Alex asked, flicking his hair to one side,

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW. YOU BOTH LEFT A CARROT UP MY BUTT AND THEN I DIED AND YOU ATE ME" Jack stropped, throwing a pillow at Alex's face.

"What the fuck?" Rian asked,

Mike from We Are The In Crowd walked in "Hey, April, did you tell Jack about the carrot fic?"

"Yee" Came my proud reply.

The screen snapped back to Alex sitting alone, "Yeah… I want to meet whoever wrote that… It's… special?" Behind the camera Flyzik laughed "Anyway! April is our little lady friend who is on tour with us, We Are The In Crowd and The Maine, she's a pretty good singer, and she's an awesome person. Don't cross her or Jack will eat your babies."

Jack shouted from the background "YEAH SHE'S HOT TOO. ALEX WANTS TO BANG HER SOOOOOO HARD"

Alex glared in Jack's general direction "yeah, sure…" His blushing cheeks did nothing to deny it though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note;<strong>

**I'm so sorry. Don't hate me for not uploading. In my defense, I only got one ONE review last chapter, so I was like 'Fuck it, no one reads it' Thank you Kelsey, I heart you so much. When I updated, I saw I had one more review from a anon. I heart you too Anon. **

**I really don't know where this is going, and besides, I CAN'T WRITE IT WELL. Sorry, but I love the idea, but putting it into practise is really hard. So, bascially, April is watching the STD Take Two, and yeah. Alex will have some POV's too, but his are mainly flashbacks, April has some flashbacks too. **

**Ps; (Real long A/N, sue me) this is a two-part story, so it will have a sequel. **


	3. Chapter 3

_'I'm burned out like a bright light. I wasn't ready for this'_ **Mayday Parade – When You See My Friends**.

**April POV;**

I did miss them, him. It was akin to missing part of my soul. I'd grown up with them, those crazy men that were at heart nothing more than mere crazy kids living recklessly. In those few short months I'd grown up, grown into myself, and I saw the impact I could have with my opinion. How, despite everything, what he'd taught me clung to me like a second skin.

***flashback***

"April?" I heard Flyzik call from behind me as I paced down the dark corridor,

"Yeah?" I murmured back, half hoping he wouldn't hear me, and then move on to another part of the venue in a vain attempt to track me down.

"Why are you hiding back here?" Came his voice from closer behind me, shit. I guess he had heard me.

"Pre-show nerves, it's nothing" I said, injecting a smile into my words as I spun around, meeting him with it, even though I'm sure it didn't reach my eyes.

He tilted his head at me, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "it's the first show of the tour, it's okay to be scared"

"I'm not scared" I shook my head furiously, causing my beanie to slip off my head, as I reached down to grab it I said "just gotta work myself up for it"

My grin that followed my words made him mash his lips together in a grim line. "You wait right here" he said as he stalked away.

"Wasn't going anywhere, Captain" I shouted to his retreating figure, mock saluting.

With him gone, I was alone again. And I was freaking out. I wasn't ready for this. I could hear the kids talking and singing outside, even from where I was inside, I wasn't ready to stand in front of them, bare, naked in a sense and sing about some stupid time when I was fifteen and too young to want to remember the nights where I got some kind of sleep.

"April?" A much deeper voice said, walking up towards me, coming from wherever Flyzik had disappeared to, "It's me, Alex"

I laughed a little too forced "Wow. Ten outta ten. I thought you were an Alex-clone, thanks for clearing it up"

He ignored me, "It's okay to be scared"

I threw my hands up in the air, "Why does everyone think I'm scared?!"

"Maybe because you're hiding back here, and after sound check it looked like you were gonna hurl over Jack"

I groaned, "I'm fine"

Alex stepped closer, and rested his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes, "It's okay. Just before my first show, I drunk about two bottles of water, thinking it'd help my voice, and I ended up puking half it up straight after the first song. Rian hated me because he had water-y sick in his little drum box for about three weeks because I didn't want to clean it out"

"I'm not scared"

"Yes. Yes you are"

Before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a window. He opened it a tiny bit.

"Go ahead, take a peak" He nudged me towards the open window.

"I…I… can't" I stuttered, pushing back against his hand and he tried to guide me to the window.

"Why?"

"I'm just… I'm too scared okay" I said, defeated.

I heard a soft chuckle, and next thing I know, I was covered in a warm Alex, his arms wrapping around me, "It's okay. You've got me to protect you from ever feeling like that"

***end flashback***

I… I don't know what I would've done without him that night. I probably would've crashed and burnt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

**heeeeey *awkward silence* yeah. I know. I know.  
><strong>

**If anyone is still out there, I'm back. Heh heh. How about Don't Panic? It's fab. :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_'Tell me, does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?' _**He is We-Blame It On The Rain.**

**April POV;**

I watch the screen as more drama unfolds.

There's a tiny bit about how All Time Low have changed since the first Straight to DVD, the whole Interscope issue, and how they really got back to basics with Don't Panic, Rian gushes over Cass a lot too, which is so cute. On that tour, he'd brought her with them for a little bit, and we'd hung out. They were going to be together forever, I could already picture them picking out wedding colours.

"It's been a pretty wild tour so far" TV Jack grins, flicking his hair to one side, "Alex has been a sly lil' dog!"

And then there's a montage of Alex dancing with lots of different girls, and then, then, then there's a still image of him kissing me.

"Alex and April? Man, I wish they'd just go out already, way too much sexual tension behind the scenes" Jack winks again,

The picture cuts to what seems to be a poorly held camera backstage and you can just about make out two figures hidden amongst the curtains. Over the noise of the crowd you can hear voices…

"Will you go with me to the beach later?" A voice that's clearly Alex asks the other figure, and the familiarity of the conversation makes me want to be sick as I can see it from an entirely different angle than when it had happened in real life,

A female laugh sounds, soft, "Sure" I smile back at Alex, the camera zooming in, "But won't it be cold?"

"Na, don't worry. If it gets too cold, I'll just hold you"

I freeze where I'm sitting on the sofa, shame flooding through me. What happens when everyone sees this? They'll think I'm a huge whore. God dammit. Why didn't Ale- why didn't He get them to cut this? Does he even care about the effect on me?

"I think April's really sweet" Zack smiles from the screen, sitting in the back seating area in the All Time Low bus that I know all too well, "And I think Alex really likes her,"

"Uh, Yeah. April" Alex appears on the screen and I can't help but melt a tiny bit inside at the sight of his wistful smile and brown eyes, oh god those brown eyes. "She's just, I don't know. She's so aware of herself, and she, she's not afraid of anything. I remember the first show of this tour, she was freaking out, but she swallowed all of it and stood up there, and man, trust me that takes some guts. I love that she doesn't back down from anything, even when we get into fights, and she hates fights, but she won't give in, as long as she's fighting for what she believes in, and that's the best feature, and most attractive one to have, in my opinion" He smiles sheepishly at the screen, tears threatening myself back in the real world because of all that he said about me, "and, wow, she's just so beautiful"

**Alex POV;**

I can't believe they sent me the DVD, after the disaster of that show, I gave up on it.

When it first came, I couldn't bear to watch it, but then I couldn't help myself, and then I saw her again. April, it wasn't real, but god dammit she's still as beautiful on screen as I remember her. And I have no idea how they got those pictures of us kissing, even though I'm sure that was the first time we never did.

_*flashback*_

I arrive at the after-show party a little later than planned, so everyone was looking a bit tipsy by the time I got there. What I am grateful for, is that no girls, or guys, tried to jump me as soon as I arrived, even though some looked like they wanted too. Crazed eyes everywhere.

"Heeeeeey 'Leex" Jack sluured, sliding into a seat next to me at the bar, "Hoows its hangin''?"

"Pretty good Jacko, don't you think you've had enough?" I laugh as the barman puts down a beer for me, I nod my head in thanks,

"I tried telling him two jellyshots ago" Came an amused female voice, "But he didn't listen"

I turned to see April regarding us with a smug expression, I couldn't help but admire the way her shorts showed off a perfect amount of leg, "Yeah, well I'm Alex Gaskarth" I grinned and winked at her,

She snorted, "Yeah, okay Mr Rockstar" She held her hands up, "Sorry if I was looking for a non-drunk dance partner, I'll be going"

"No wait!" I said, grabbing her wrist as she turned away, "Let's dance"

April rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the chair, just as we got to the dance floor, the music changed to a slow song.

"Really?" She laughed as I attempted to pull her into my arms, "Could this be anymore cheesy?"

"Only if you don't join in, hush" I grinned as she finally rested her head on my shoulder, "Now, isn't this fun?"

She rolled her eyes again, her pretty eyes.

We danced for a few more songs before I noticed that the band and crew were leaving, April nodded as I pulled her to the exit.

"Well, you're not such a bad dancer" She smiled,

"You either"

Neither of us said anything, the atmosphere around us heady, like I was already drunk, and I could see her bite her lip, like she always did. It drove me to insanity on normal days, but now? Stuck in a bar full of drunk horny people, and she looked so… cute that night. I couldn't help but lean in, and she closed her eyes, an invitation of sorts.

And, before I knew it I was kissing her.

_*end flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>ANl**_  
><em>

**this is kinda quick and rushed, but I wanted to show the first kiss. *queue awws plz*  
><strong>

**so anyway, yeah:D  
><strong>


End file.
